


Never Let Me Go

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa and Florence watch Titanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

“Flo, stop crying.”

“I’m not crying.”  
“Oh ok…are those eyeliner streaks on your face just a new look your trying then or…?”

“Shut up.” Flo said, playfully elbowing Isa’s ribs.

“Why do you cry every time? You’ve seen this film seven times with me alone!”

“But-but Jack dies Isa! He DIES!”

“No. Shit. Sherlock.”

Flo rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Isa’s TV…before she started blubbering again.

“Oh for the love of god! What now?” Isa whined.

“I just…just-”

“Flo!” Isa took Flo’s gripped Flo’s shoulders. “Breathe.”

“I just kept imagining you as Jack and I-I had t-to let you g-go.” She whimpered before she started lightly sobbing again.

“Ugh. Come here.” Isa scooted along the couch, moving even closer to Flo. Flo buried her face into Isa’s shoulder, still blubbering.

“See, this is why I say we shouldn’t watch Titanic…well, you shouldn’t have watched it because you get all blubbery, my shoulder gets soaked and turns black from your eyeliner, you get all clingy and then all you want to do is spoon even if it feels like it’s a hundred degrees.”

Flo leaned her head back so she could look into Isa’s eyes. “And your problem with that is?”

The corners of Isa’s lips slowly upturned despite her best efforts to stop it. “Nothing. I haven’t got a problem with it.” She smiled, brushing Flo’s too long fringe out of her eyes. Flo’s body shivered with goose bumps and she grinned at Isa. “You wanna go to bed?” The blonde asked, still smiling.

Flo nodded before rolling off the sofa and reaching out her hand to pull Isa up and straight into her arms for a hug. Her arms were tight around the small blonde’s shoulders and her chin was resting on top of Isa’s head.

A small sigh of content crept out Isa’s lips after a minute or so. Florence chuckled before letting go of Isa and grabbing her hand; pulling her to the bedroom. “Come on.” She laughed.

*

“Turn around.” Isa ordered.

“What?”

“I said turn around, I’m getting changed.”

Flo was sitting cross legged on Isa’s bed in her underwear and Isa’s Suicidal Tendencies T-Shirt.

“Isa, we’ve been friends for nearly ten years. I’ve seen you naked…more then once.”

“What?!” Isa exclaimed. “When?”

Flo was silent for a few seconds. “You’re right I haven’t, I take it back.” Flo said quickly as she and Isa were both turning red.

“Wait one minute.” Isa said grabbing Flo’s arm to stop her from turning around. “When did you see me naked.”

Flo was turning even more red as she stared into Isa’s wide eyes. “Um…”

“Flo?”

“Well…when I didn’t realise you were in the shower and I needed a wee, when you stayed round and passed out drunk in the guest room in the bed naked…um…getting changed for the BRITS and when you passed out, drunk again, on the hotel lobby floor and I carried you all the way upstairs and put you in bed.”

“Why did you completely strip me when you put me in the bed then?!” Isa half shrieked.

“I didn’t. It was when you didn’t wear a bra because you didn’t have one to go with your dress and you didn’t wear underwear because you were being a slut and wanted to pull. I just took off the dress and HEY HO you were naked.”

“Mhhmm.” Isa smirked. “Blatantly did it on purpose.” She teased.

“Ugh.” Flo rolled her eyes before shuffling backwards and pulling the duvet over herself. Isa, now not caring, took off her shorts and t-shirt and put on Flo’s Titanic top. She then turned off the light and climbed into the bed next to Florence, who had her back to Isa in a sulk.

“Flo?”

No answer.

“I know you’re not asleep.”

Flo still remained silent.

Isa sighed then moved up so her whole body was pressing up against Flo’s, spooning her. She wrapped an arm tightly around Flo’s waist and slid one underneath her so she could hold her tightly.

Flo then let out a small sigh herself as she turned to face Isa, wrapping her arms her small friends body as she looked into her eyes, and without saying anything, closed the gap between their lips and tried to show Isa everything she felt with that one kiss.

As they slowly broke away, Isa smiled. She looked adoringly into Florence’s eyes, used one hand to cup Flo’s face before kissing her softly once more.

When they broke away for a second time, Isa wrapped her arms back around Florence tightly and buried her face in her chest, taking in her sweet scent.

“Flo?”

“Yes hun.”

“Never let me go.” Isa whispered, her lips brushing Florence’s exposed skin at the bottom of her neck.

“Never.” She whispered back as she kissed the top of the blonde’s head and held her tighter.


End file.
